


Porque ese no podia ser el final

by kallenparms



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallenparms/pseuds/kallenparms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ese no podía ser el final, no cuando aquel sueño se volvía recurrente , aquel en el que se veían ambos como adultos y compartiendo mas que palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque ese no podia ser el final

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es una cochinadilla de nada, no debería estar inventando pretextos, pero tomando en cuenta lo poco que conocemos aun sobre estos personajes, pues que la verdad no me dio para más, sin embargo es un inicio y confío en que en un futuro podre desarrollar algo que este mas a la altura de estos dos  
> Agárrense, porque esto es Madara en plan cagando arcoiris y vomitando gominolas, que parece un poco ambiguo, pero si, es un Hashimada.
> 
>  
> 
> Una disculpa grandototota para Yukukosan, Yu TwT es lo unico que pude hacer, mis ideas estan mu rotas.
> 
>  
> 
> nota : Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, eso ya todos lo sabemos vdd.

Conocerlo a él, a ese chiquillo de carácter atolondrado, depresivo y a la vez alegre (mas concreto voluble) era hasta ahora lo mejor que le pasó nunca, sentía que era la única persona en todo el mundo que le comprendía, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, una parte importante de ellos era demasiado parecida, los impulsaba el mismo sueño, el mismo deseo; jamas se sintió tan cómodo con otro ser vivo a su lado y preservaba sus momentos juntos como un tesoro, en un día cansado o difícil, recurría a esos recuerdos y vivencias como un sediento; ademas del extraño sueño que se estaba volviendo recurrente cada vez más, era confuso pues jamas creyó albergar esos sentimientos, siendo practicos, no era como si viviera buscando enamorarse, no era factible y nadie merecía tanto la pena, pero tambien reconocia que esos sueños y esos sentimientos eran los unicos que le hacían levantarse, aclarando que no pensaba admitir esto en voz alta ni aunque lo torturaran.

 

 

 

 

El sueño comenzaba con oscuridad; con gritos y llantos, y sabía que no eran imaginarios, los había escuchado con anterioridad; guardaba en su memoria el terror, la sangre derramada y la desolación en las caras de los inocentes, de hermanos, madres y padres; pero luego de un rato, cuando el mismo quería unirse a esos llantos desesperados, la escena cambiaba completamente, aquel paisaje se transformaba en ese acantilado donde se encontraban para charlar; el sol mostrándose en tonos anaranjados y ocres, a punto de irse a descansar, para darle paso a la noche, con esa suave brisa cubriendo sus cuerpos, dejando una ligera humedad en sus miembros expuestos; ese era el principio de su tranquilidad, pues luego aunque todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo, ya no tenia miedo, porque no era una oscuridad aterradora, el viento susurraba despacio, palabras inteligibles, queditas y arrulladoras y él mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta sentir esa ligera punsion sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para continuar y él sin ninguna duda se lo otorgaba, pues de alguna manera sabía que se encontraría seguro y protegido entre aquellos brazos, ese simple acto le proporcionaba paz y la calidez de aquella persona se filtraba invadiendo todos sus sentidos, llenándolo de nuevas esperanzas, compartiendo con él no sólo saliva y resuello, sino también un sentimiento fuerte y tangible capaz de derribar barreras.

 

 

Era increíble lo real que se sentía todo aquello, casi podía saborear el regusto de aquellos labios, palpar con su boca la contraria, sentir como brasas ardiendo las grandes manos ajenas, una sosteniéndole por el brazo y la otra sobre la nuca, casi jalandole los cabellos, como gritando posesivo y era revitalizaste, el plano y fuerte pecho presionando contra el suyo; lo difícil venía al momento de despertar, pues al abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo ahí, con ese cuerpo pequeño y la obligación de obedecer a sus mayores, el cuerpo adulto y bien formado(atractivo había que agregar) se desvanecía entre la bruma, al igual que el de su compañero, los largos cabellos castaños y la blancura de aquella gabardina se volvían borrosos a sus ojos, la tranquilidad desaparecía dando paso a la frustración del día a día y aun así se mantenía de pie, con la esperanza del descanso, para volver a soñar en lo que estaba seguro, era una premonición.

 

 

Pero la vida no era sencilla y ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso, sólo que en está ocasión no quería, se negaba a seguir el camino que le habían predestinado; no si eso significaba perder la única esperanza que había tenido a lo largo de todos esos años( que parecían bastantes a pesar de que sólo atravesaba la pubertad).

 

Era casi imposible formar un sueño en ese mundo que les había tocado vivir; no cuando tu vida pendía de un hilo día por día, la inocencia y niñez, de alguna forma había abandonado su cuerpo desde hace un tiempo ya, cargando con las responsabilidades de un adulto, claro que sólo en algunos aspectos, pues cuando quería dar su opinión sí que le consideraban un niño, alguien que no tenia la madurez para comprender la magnitud de las acciones.

 

 

La angustia y ¿por que no decirlo? “miedo” formaban parte del día a día, él luchaba por superarse, por volverse fuerte y poder proteger a los que le importaban, no quería perder a nadie mas, no después de la muerte de sus hermanos; no se sentía muy identificado con las otras personas pertenecientes a su clan, pues no les motivaba el mismo ideal, ellos se movían por interés, por avaricia y ansia de poder, él lo hacía para vivir y mantener con vida a sus afectos.

 

 

 

 

 

Debía reconocer que la vida era una perra, era deprimente mirar a su alrededor y saber que la guerra lo había roto todo, familias completas llorando la perdida de algún familiar, y las que faltaban, pues la ambición de los adultos no veía final. Es por eso que buscaba un momento de paz y relajación, olvidarse de sus problemas y ocultarlos por una fracción de tiempo; jamas pensó que ese simple acto se le volviera tan necesario para poder salir adelante, y ahora su propio padre trataba de arrebatarle eso, no se conformaba con haber transgredido su infancia, no, ahora quería arrebatarle a su único amigo. De haberse dado cuenta que lo seguían, hubiese despistado a su guardián, pero se había acostumbrado a confiar, de alguna forma su percepción del peligro se disminuía y eso le trajo consecuencias, tenía que entregar al “enemigo” y no quería, en el poco tiempo que le dieron para asimilar eso, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, la emoción no era una buena compañera, al menos no para él.

 

 

Al llegar ahí y ver aquel aniñado rostro con esa sombra perpetua de depresión, su ritmo cardiaco aumentó, la mirada contraria le decía que algo no andaba bien y al momento de recibir el mensaje oculto en la piedra lo comprobó, hasta en eso se entendían mejor que nadie. Fue una fracción de tiempo que se permitió para verlo huir, para constatar que se alejaría y que su padre y hermano no podrían dañarle, entonces se alejó él también, dejando atrás aquel sueño y su momento de paz; ya nada volvería a ser igual, no estaba seguro de cuando volverían a verse, pero su intuición le decía que si lo tendría de frente en un futuro, aquel sueño en el que eran grandes y se besaban, le daba esperanza, porque no podia terminar así, porque Hashirama y Madara, serían nombres que se recordarían atraves del tiempo y no como parte de un clan, algo le decía que siempre estarían unidos, porque no se podría evocar a uno, sin acordarse del otro.

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto fue todo y demas está decir que me inspire en esta imagen.


End file.
